


Jealousy

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Established Relationship, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no one else in the hallway; no one else who could’ve exchanged numbers with the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/78641.html)  
> A/N: In my mind, this takes place not too long after Sexy Zone's debut, maybe a couple of months?

Kento is jogging when he finally makes his way off-stage. The moderator had held him up, asking for an autograph for her daughter and Kento hadn’t had the heart to refuse. The whole ordeal took a little longer than expected, since she first had to film an announcement for next week’s show.  
  
He bows his head and has to slow down as he passes a part of the girl group in their bright blue dresses who had also performed today. He gets a few polite nods back, but the last few girls completely fail to even notice him. One of them is clutching her mobile and positively glowing with delight. Most of the other girls are giggling with her, only one is shaking her head.  
  
“If our manager finds out, you’re going to be in so much trouble.”  
  
“He won’t find out as long as no one says anything,” the beaming girl replies off-handedly. Then she looks at her phone and clutches it to her chest again. “But he’s just so cool…!”  
  
“We get it already.” Kento still hears one of her friends say as he rounds the corner to find Fuma a little further down the hallway.  
  
He’s casually leaning against the wall, thoughtfully looking down at the phone in his hands. Kento connects the dots a second _after_ he automatically calls out for the other boy.  
  
There is _no one else_ in the hallway; no one else who could’ve exchanged numbers with the girl.  
  
He freezes mid-step, even his smile growing rigid as he watches Fuma look up and pocket his phone, grinning at him like he didn’t do anything bad at all.  
The girl’s words echo in Kento’s ear and unwillingly, he finds himself taking in Fuma’s appearance.  
  
He looks better than ever. His hair ever so slightly messed up after he ran his hand through it earlier, the costume’s jacket hanging open and the excess adrenaline making him shine like he always does after getting to perform. Full lips start moving and it takes Kento a moment to tune in to what he’s saying.  
  
“…was waiting for you.”  
  
Fuma pushes himself off the wall, wiggling his now free hand like he wants Kento to come over and take it. Kento averts his eyes and simply nods as he starts walking in the direction of their green room. He misses Fuma’s frown as the younger boy trails after him.  
  
By the time they get there Sou is already leaving, though he doesn’t get more than two steps past them before Fuma has grabbed the end of his long red scarf and is effectively keeping him in place.  
  
“And where do you think you’re going without saying good-bye?”  
  
“I’ve got homework,” Sou whines and tries to take another step, almost choking himself on his tightening scarf before he gives up. “Pleeeeease, it’s a lot!”  
  
Keeping his hold on the scarf (and looking distinctly evil), Fuma thoughtfully directs his gaze towards the ceiling. “Mmmmh. So does that justify not saying anything?”  
  
“Please. Let. Me. Goooo!” Each word is accentuated with a yank on his scarf, trying to free it from Fuma’s grasp. On the last jerk, Fuma unexpectedly lets go and Sou squeaks as he stumbles. Fuma catches him in a bear hug before he actually falls, though, and they both erupt into giggles as Sou tries to break free.  
  
Kento stands there with one hand on the door knob and can’t look away from the pair messing about. He’s smiling himself by the time Fuma finally lets go and Sou, still shrieking, takes off down the hallway.  
  
At the very end, he stops, turns around and mockingly bows very deeply. “Thanks for your hard work,” he says and is gone in a flash.  
  
Kento is still laughing when they enter the green room whereas Fuma immediately makes a beeline for his next victim. He hears Marius squeak and Shori laugh, but decides to finally get out of his sweat soaked costume instead of paying attention to them. Fuma is obviously in a good mood.  
  
He wonders if it’s got anything to do with the phone number he received.  
  
Kento grimaces at the nagging sound of the voice in his head. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Fuma. _Pull yourself together_ , he tells himself and then jumps when Marius almost bowels him over in his haste to hide behind him.  
  
“Help,” their youngest begs, using big light brown puppy eyes that are effective even when he is laughing a little.  
  
“What,” Kento says, because while he messes around as much as everyone else, he usually doesn’t get involved in their little brawls.  
  
When he looks up and sees Fuma’s predatory grin as he’s edging forward, he remembers why. There was a time, before the kids were around, when he was Fuma’s favorite victim and they both know that Fuma has uncanny memory for Kento’s ticklish spots. Shori, for one, seems a little hesitant, but there’s no doubt in his mind that even just against Fuma, he would completely lose.  
  
“Sorry,” he says and pats Marius shoulder as he casually steps aside.  
  
He still gets caught up in it all a little though (mostly because Marius effectively keeps clutching at him anyway and Fuma knows no boundaries), so that in the end, he’s trapped in his own halfway pulled on t-shirt while Marius and Shori are leaving, looking as orderly as ever.  
  
“You’re too slow,” Fuma complains and Kento halfheartedly throws a hairclip in his direction with his free hand.  
  
“And whose fault do you think that is?”  
  
There’s a snort and then Fuma unhelpfully is tugging on his shirt. “Apparently the t-shirt is too complicated for you.”  
  
Kento has to laugh again, against his will. “Stop that, I’m not actually talking to you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yes, I’m mad at you.”  
  
Fuma doesn’t look the slightest bit concerned by that piece of information; only leans back to watch with crossed arms as Kento struggles to get his shirt on right.  
  
“Phone number?”  
  
Fuma’s lips curl into a smug grin. “Awww, jealous, Nakajima?”  
  
Kento feels his cheeks heat and bites his lip. This is unfair. It’s always him who gets worked up over things like that whereas Fuma just stands there, completely at ease with the situation. Not feeling guilty. Even teasing Kento about it. He doesn’t like this feeling; that he’s only making a fool of himself.  
  
“I am,” he admits quietly, not raising his head.  
  
To his surprise, there’s no immediate response. No biting comeback or careless joke.  
  
When he does peek up, it’s to see Fuma biting his lip, looking uncomfortable as his eyes rest on Kento. They look at each other like it’s the first time they really see each other in a while and Kento realizes that maybe, it is. They haven’t really spent any time together on their own lately; their schedule simply too full. It’s never been said out loud, but they never do anything even remotely couple-y when others are around, too afraid of being found out and the consequences that would result in. So lately, really, they’ve only been acting like friends. He tries to remember the last time they kissed and can’t.  
  
“Come here for a moment.”  
  
It’s like Fuma’s been reading his mind, reaching out his hand and waiting patiently for Kento to take it before he pulls him in so they’re nose to nose.  
  
“Hey,” Kento says, smiling stupidly even when he wants to stay mad and demand answers.  
  
“I let her save her number into my phone, but I deleted it. Because I couldn’t really turn her down without telling her that I’m already seeing someone.” He kisses Kento softly and says the last part against his lips, “That I’ve already got you.”  
  
Kento quickly leans in to repeat the kiss, more deeply this time. This is unfair. He should be allowed to be a bit mad Fuma even let her save that number. But they both know that when Fuma talks to him like this, sweetly and softly and only when no one else is around, he can’t help but fall in love with him all over again.  
  
He can do barely more than hold on as they kiss, feeling his knees getting weak when Fuma whispers in his ear about how he missed this, missed Kento, wants Kento all to himself, all the time. He wants that too, but whereas Fuma becomes sweeter and more honest with his words when they’re on their own, Kento just feels shy. So he lets Fuma do all the talking, for once, and just smiles at every whispered word.  
  
“I think we need to leave soon,” Fuma finally says and his lips find their way behind Kento’s ear.  
  
Kento shudders, gasping a little, and Fuma starts to pull away. “No.”  
  
Fuma’s breathy chuckle feels good against his skin as he pulls him back into their embrace.  
  
“Let’s stay like this a little longer,” Kento asks, voice small as if he’s afraid that Fuma will turn him down. Like Fuma could actually refuse anything he asked right now.  
  
“It’s your fault if we get kicked out and then not invited to perform here again,” Fuma says sternly, but his arms remain a solid presence around Kento’s waist.


End file.
